Research will be undertaken to employ selective potentiometric membrane electrodes for analysis of substrates, immunoagents, and enzymes in biological samples. Special emphasis is being given to the selective measurement of antibodies. It is expected that the proposed research will result in desirable simplification of the chemistries involved and will provide a significant reduction in analysis costs.